


Brave Daario

by Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Again Don't like Don't read, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, But small compared to the Gods, Consensual Infidelity, Cuckolding, Daario is a good husband, Daario likes to watch, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't bitch about it, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon has a big dick, POV Daario, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tags are clear, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Daario had been working on her for a very long time to convince her he'd like to watch her having sex with another man. Finally, she'd come around, admitting she did find the idea kind of exciting. She'd decided that if they were in a place where no one knew them, and the right guy came along, and if the circumstances were right she might do it. Only because he wanted it, she'd added, but Daario knew better.





	Brave Daario

"Dany," he whispered. "I think I may have found a guy for you. He's sitting up at the bar. Turn around real slow, have a look at him and tell me what you think."  
  
His wife Daenerys glanced discreetly at the guy he had directed her attention to and looked back at her husband in disbelief.  
  
"You've got to be kidding, Daario!"  
  
"Why not sweetheart?" he asked. "I think he'd be perfect! I mean look at him. How intense he is even with all that brooding persona. I bet he'd give you a really good fucking. It's always the silent ones." Dany blushed.

"He is kinda cute even with all those rugged features," she whispered, Daario noticed her face had become very flushed and her breathing had become shallower. "But what if he wasn't interested in me. Look around him. Almost all the ladies are looking at him."  
  
"Sure he would honey!" Daario assured her. "I noticed when you got up to go to the washroom he really checked you out. I'll bet he'd love to fuck a woman like you!"  
  
"You're just teasing me!" she blushed, but she did look kind of pleased.   
  
"No, I'm not...Go play some music on that old Wurlitzer in the corner. You'll see what I mean."  
  
Dany stood up and smoothed down her skirt.  
  
"Okay I will," she giggled. "Time to unleash the dragon!"  
  
Putting an extra little wiggle in her walk as his wife made her way over to the jukebox. She gave the curly-haired man a suggestive look as she brushed past him, making a point of bending over very slowly as she dropped some money in the machine. It was pretty obvious she was displaying her tight little ass to him. On her return, she brushed against him once more and blushed as she sat down at our table.  
  
"You're right!" Dany whispered, looking pleased as punch. She drained her beer in one gulp. "He really is looking at me! God, he is gorgeous, and I'd do him in a heartbeat! But please, I don't want you to think badly of me Daario. Anyway... I really don't think he'd want a married woman like me."  
  
His cock rose inside his pants. She was really considering it. They weren't playing a game anymore. He and Daenerys were married for six years now. And it's safe to say, that the passion between them lessened as the years passed. She loved sex, but with her conservative upbringing, she still had trouble admitting it to herself. He caught her fingering herself one day and since then he'd been working on her for a very long time to convince her he'd like to watch her having sex with another man. Finally, she'd come around, admitting she did find the idea kind of exciting. She'd decided that if they were in a place where no one knew them, and the right guy came along, and if the circumstances were right she might do it. Only because he wanted it, she'd added, but Daario knew better.  
  
"Come on Dany," he reassured her. "Don't run yourself down. You're gorgeous... you look so damned hot any guy in this bar would do you! I think it'd be easy for us to talk him into a little fun if we could just figure out a way to meet him!"  
  
For their little adventure, Dany was wearing a little black mini skirt that hugged her so tight it looked like it had been sprayed on, and a white see-thru blouse knotted just underneath her perky tits. On her legs, she wore a pair of sexy black stay-ups with four-inch gold heels and a rhinestone ankle bracelet to hint she'd be up for a good time. His wife looked hot as hell.   
  
"Look Dany," he whispered. 'What the hell... If you're game I'm just gonna go right up there and ask him if he'd like to join us for a drink? What do you say? Are you up to it?"  
  
Dany was tongue-tied. With an opportunity staring her right in the face, his wife was in a dilemma. What she wanted to do went against all convention and she had to make darn sure he really wanted it too before committing herself.  
  
"Honey, what do you say I invite him over to our table for a drink and see what happens, okay? I'd love you to do it but no pressure... it's strictly up to you!"  
  
Dany looked at him then back at the stranger and made her decision.  
  
"Okay Daario, I'll do it...but if anything happens don't go changing your mind on me and get mad about it alright?"  
  
"I won't baby, I promise."  
  
Daario hoped he could keep my promise, but he really didn't know how he'd react. All he knew was he'd never been so horny, but he really had to force himself to get up from his chair and go talk to the stranger. Daario walked up to the bar before he could change his mind, sat down and cleared his throat.  
  
"Say, excuse me, have you got a minute?" he asked, he was shaky and his voice caught in his throat.  
  
The stranger turned to Daario with a curious look and asked what was up. Trying to not sound too stupid he carried on with his plan.  
  
"Hi, my name's Daario. My wife Dany and I are on holiday and were wondering if we could buy you a drink. See the thing is we've never been to Winterfell before and thought maybe you could tell us what things are worth seeing."  
  
The pale-skinned stranger looked at him then over at Dany and grinned. "Hey man, that's really nice of you! Thanks, I'll have a bourbon on the rocks. I'm Jon, I'd be happy to help you out. Where you from?" he asked shaking Daario's hand with a grip so strong he was worried he'd break it.  
  
"Dragonstone. Nice to meet you, Jon, thanks, it'll be a big help. This place is all so new to us."  
  
'What in hell am I doing?' he thought to himself. Gods! this guy was gorgeous and intense as fuck! 'Did I really want him to fuck Dany?'   
  
Daario ordered a couple of beers for them and bourbon for Jon, then led him back to their table. Dany giggled nervously, blushing profusely as he smiled and sat down next to her. Things were going a heck of a lot easier than he'd imagined. Maybe too easy.  
  
"Sweetheart, this is Jon. Jon, this is my wife Dany."

Jon looked Dany up and down like he was buying a new car, then took her tiny little hand in his and made a big show of kissing it. If his eyes could have undressed her she'd have been flat out naked by now. Dany's face was so red it practically matched her painted nails. Daario was sure probably everyone in the bar knew her panties were soaking wet.  
  
"Hey, Dany! How ya doing?" he grinned, his white teeth flashing. "Daario says you guys are from out of town and need some advice. What kind of things do you like to do? Anything, in particular, you'd like to see?"  
  
The way Dany was looking at him, Daario was worried she was going to jump his bones right then and there, but she kept herself in check and just asked general questions about the city. From his perspective, he felt like he was watching a couple of animals in mating season sniffing each other out before they began to rut.  
  
Jon was a real smooth operator. By the time we'd had two drinks one of his hands was already massaging her neck and shoulders while the other was stroking the inside of her leg. Daario sat there trying to act nonplussed while Jon whispered in his wife's ear.  
  
By now all the other patrons were starting to sit up and take notice but Jon and Dany were so hot to trot they were oblivious to it. Any pretense about looking at Winterfell's sights had long gone. Jon's pale rough hand had climbed even higher up under Dany's skirt and judging by the way she was moaning was obviously inside her panties.   
  
"Hey Dany," Daario cleared his throat to get Dany's full attention. "What do you say we all go back to the hotel for nightcap honey?"  
  
Jon looked in her eyes and answered for her. "Great idea Daario, hey I'm not misreading all this am I? You do want me to fuck your wife for you, right?"  
  
Unable to make eye contact with him, Daario stared into his glass. "I...I guess so," he stammered, looking over at Dany. "But you know, it's really up to my wife."  
  
What was happening seemed so surreal. It was obvious Dany was going to be fucked big time. Daario was embarrassed as hell but his dick was hard enough to pound nails with. But in spite of his uncomfortableness, he was getting through it okay.  
  
Jon threw in his two cents worth. "I've got news for you, Daario," he chuckled. "I think your little wife's mind is already made up!" Daario guessed Jon could sense Daario's discomfort.

"There's no need going and getting all embarrassed about it. I want my wife to be happy. She's lucky to have such a considerate husband looking out for her needs. Isn't that right Dany?"  
  
Dany looked over at her husband and blushed. This was new territory for them and he could see she was doing her best to appear nonchalant about it.  
  
"Yeah... Daario's a great guy, but you know Jon, he's right. We really should go back to the hotel."  
  
"Whatever you say, Dany," Jon chuckled. "You're the boss."  
  
Dany drained her glass and rose from her chair. Jon reached over and took her hand, pulling her to him and kissing her while giving her ass a little squeeze. As they brazenly swapped tongues Daario noticed some of the patrons were giving him a sympathetic look. He followed Jon and Dany, discreetly trying to tuck his hard-on under his belt as they strolled arm in arm to the exit. Once they were out on the sidewalk Dany turned to him. She'd never looked so horny.  
  
"Daario honey, would you go to the store and get something for us to drink? Jon and I'll see you back at the hotel, okay?" she asked. Her voice sounded decidedly husky and the way she was looking at him left him a little choice.  
  
"I...I guess so sweetheart," Daario stammered and headed reluctantly off.

Daario needed to cool his heels so he hung around a coffee shop to give them some alone time then he picked up some booze and with some trepidation slowly headed back to the hotel.  
  
When he got to the room he was so excited that he could hardly breathe. With his heart pounding and not sure what he'd find, he slipped the key in the slot and opened the door.  
  
The lights were out and it was fairly dim but he could see well enough to see Dany was undressed and crouching over Jon. She was sucking on the most enormous cock Daario had ever seen while Jon lay back holding her head in place. Whenever he'd asked her for a blowjob she'd always turned him down so this was a big surprise to me.  
  
Except for Dany's high heels and Jon's grey socks which for reasons known only to him were still on his feet the two of them were naked. Daario stood there a moment and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. Watching his wife's tits sway underneath her as she blew Jon, Daario ripped off his shirt and stumbled out of his pants. He was so friggin horny. He pulled a chair over beside the bed to watch them. He groaned as he began jacking off. He couldn't believe this was really happening.   
  
Jon looked over at him and grinned as he squeezed his wife's tits.  
  
"You're a lucky guy Daario!" he panted. "Your wife's quite the little cocksucker! She obviously loves sex because she gives an amazing blowjob!"  
  
Her mouth was kind of full but Dany somehow smiled at Jon's compliment before swallowing his full length while cupping his balls in the palm of her hand. His precum was mixing with her saliva and was hanging in ropy strands from her full crimson lips. Dany looked like a seasoned pro as she responded to his commands.  
  
"That's it Dany... Go slow! Really slow! Yeah, that's it...you got it, Dany!!!"  
  
Daario's knees were trembling and he felt all crazy inside, but he was so turned on he unconsciously began to play with himself as he watched his suck the northerner's cock.   
  
"Fuck Dany...take it easy baby" Jon croaked, gently kneading her tits as she lovingly licked up and down the length of his cock. Seeing how aroused Dany was Daario felt his own cock throbbing in his tightly clenched fist.  
  
Hearing Jon was about to come she went wild, speeding up her fervent milking of his shaft. Dany's fingers flew up and down his cock in a blur, her wedding ring glinting in the darkened hotel room and making what she was doing seem even dirtier. She reluctantly pulled him out of her mouth and looked in his eyes. She looked almost possessed.  
  
"I want you to fuck me, Jon!!" she shrieked. "Give it to me!"

A feral looked passed over in Jon's. He almost looked like a predator stalking its prey. With a quick movement, he moved behind Dany and inserted his cock into her in one quick motion. Oh gawddd!!! Oh fuck!!! Oh ...oh Godsss!!!" she moaned.  
  
Daario never has seen her act like that before and at first he thought that Jon was hurting her but his worries vanished when she pleaded Jon to fuck her harder.  
  
"You want harder? How's this for harder, you horny cunt!" Jon said smacking Dany's shapely ass. The wet slapping sounds of her sexing echoed in the hotel room.  
  
"Oh god!" she sobbed. "Oh god Daario....It's amazing! I had no idea anything could feel so fucking goood!!!!"  
  
Jon chuckled in her ear. "You really like that don't you Dany? You like having a Northern savage's dick filling that southern cunt!"  
  
"Yes oh god yessss!! Fuck me you dirty bastard!!!" she panted.  
  
Jon pulled out of my wife and lay back on the bed with his upright cock pointing up at the ceiling. Dany's lipstick was smeared all over its head, making it appear even more menacing.  
  
"Here you go Dany... If you want it squat over me and put it in!"  
  
Dany climbed on top of Jon, reached under herself and took his cock. Biting her lower lip in concentration, she eased herself down on him until it was buried halfway up inside her. She looked over at Daario, looking small and helplessly impaled on his dick. Jon laughed, teasing her.  
  
"A little bigger than you're used to, isn't Dany?"  
  
"Yes...Oh my fucking gawddd!!!" she moaned, her voice trembling.  
  
When Daario saw how tightly her cunt lips were clinging to Jon's thick pole, he realized it was way too late for any regrets. Although Jon's cock was only halfway in it was already reaching deeper and filling her up far more than Daario's ever could. Dany's eyes were glazed with lust. She started off very slow and began to speed up, pumping her ass up and down like a woman possessed. His cuckolding had begun in earnest.  
  
"Oh god...Oh godd...Oh goddd!!!"  
  
Dany's tits swayed as the bedsprings squeaked. She was crying so loud that Daario was afraid all the people on their floor would hear her. Her nipples were puffy and her eyes looked wild and crazy. She fed Jon her tits while his pale strong hands squeezed her round ass. She'd managed to get his whole length up inside her and it was obvious she was getting the fucking of a lifetime.  
  
Daario realized he'd opened a virtual Pandora's Box and there was no going back. he knew without a shadow of a doubt that his wife was going to remember this night forever. Dany was crying Jon's name out again and again.  
  
"Ohh...ohhh..Jon I've never been fucked like that!!! Oh god, oh god, oh fuck Daario!" she gasped. "I'm coming so much!!!!  
  
Daario watched with aching balls as her cunt squirted all over Jon and soaked the mattress beneath them. The practical side of Daario hoped that they wouldn't be charged extra by the hotel.  
  
"And he's coming too Daario!!! Oh God in heaven he's cumming way up inside me!!!"  
  
Dany shuddered as Jon pumped his massive load of cum deep inside her, then after a long pause she ever so reluctantly eased herself off his monster cock and lay there contentedly with her legs open. His wife had been well and truly fucked.  
  
  



End file.
